


Infatuation

by pickedaxe



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment
Genre: Blood, Eye Trauma, Kidnapping, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spoilers, Threats of Violence, Tongue trauma, Yandere, ditto - Freeform, fun with ice picks, mentioned and described but not actually performed, my gore obsessed son who loves memes and hates god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickedaxe/pseuds/pickedaxe
Summary: Kuroiwa doesn't love, but he has a couple of prized possessions. Ayabe is one.





	Infatuation

**Author's Note:**

> TW:  
\- eye gore (mentioned/described but not performed)  
\- tongue gore (mentioned/described but not performed)  
\- fantasizing about rape/noncon (non explicit)  
\- kidnapping & confinement
> 
> Please mind the above and do not consume if the concepts listed would trigger or upset you, thank you.

The tip of the ice pick pushed into the soft flesh of his lower eyelid, blood dripping down Ayabe’s cheek, mixing with the sweat and tears. The image was striking, and he paused momentarily to admire. 

“No--! Please--” the man beneath him gasped, attempting to pull away in terror, but there was nowhere to go, just a bare concrete wall.

Kuroiwa had bound him well, wire cutting into his wrists, his ankles, dropped in a pathetic heap on the cold floor. He was trembling non-stop, eyes closed in prayer for an exit that didn’t exist.

He prodded at the soft bulge of the eye, separated from damage by the thinnest membrane imaginable. He could take it very, very slowly, ease the dowel between the bone and pluck it out. Put it to his lips, slide it between his teeth. Taste it. He didn’t think it would taste _good_, but the inherent eroticism would more than make up for it.

He’d always wanted to try it. 

\--But no. This was to savor. That was the whole reason Ayabe was here. To enjoy slowly as he consumed him body and soul. 

He dropped the pick, forcing Ayabe’s eyelid open with his index finger and thumb. Ayabe made an incoherent noise somewhere between a scream and a whimper. He leaned in, running the tip of his tongue across Ayabe’s swiftly moving eye. The man under him choked, gurgled as he did. It was almost disappointingly bland, but the act itself sent a warm burst of pleasure down his body and straight to his crotch. 

He moved away, taking in the sight before him once again. 

“Was I too forward?” He sniffed out a laugh dryly.

Ayabe wouldn’t look at him. He looked like he was trying to curl in on himself, sniffles and barely suppressed sobs erupting from his heaving chest. He was breathing too fast, looked like he couldn’t get any air - probably close to a panic attack. Well, it wasn’t unexpected. All of this must be an enormous shock. 

It thrilled him to finally share this secret with him. Throughout the last year, Ayabe had become increasingly his. Of course, he had gotten close at first because he knew he would be a convenient scapegoat someday, if necessary. But through all the weeks, day in, day out, he’d gotten … not attached, no. It was more like Ayabe had become a given. He enjoyed the way he simpered and sucked up around him, although it was no secret that Ayabe loathed him. He liked how that side came out when he fucked him, Ayabe’s mouth suddenly filled with insults even as he moaned in ecstasy as Kuroiwa drilled him into the mattress. 

Losing him to prison was a frustrating thought. And yet, it was a waste if he didn’t use him for his original purpose, either. So he had come to the perfect compromise.

Ayabe, sensing his imminent arrest, had skipped town. Police were looking for him everywhere. They wouldn’t find him. 

Blood thrummed, electric. Fantasies and whims swirled through his thoughts. 

“Now, now, Ayabe-kun,” he cooed. “That’s no way for an officer to behave.”

He sidled up to him, grasping his chin with gloved hands. 

Ayabe finally looked at him, eyes wide and frantic. 

“P...Please…” he gasped out, admirably really, considering his current state. “I’ll...I’ll do anything.”

Kuroiwa rubbed a finger over his cheek, rough with stubble. 

“What exactly do you think you have to bargain with?” 

“I’ll… take the fall, go to jail -”

“What’s that? You’d rather wait for the noose than be here with me, your lover?”

Ayabe’s eyes were wide, saucer-like, radiating a silent _yes_ as he struggled to control his breathing. Soaking in Ayabe’s obvious fear was making him giddy, almost high. Ayabe knew, he _knew_, the scope of Kuroiwa’s crimes, he knew even beyond the imminent danger to himself that there was absolutely no escaping him. That he’d end up like all the rest, cold and stiff, and if Kuroiwa didn’t want him to be found, he never would be. 

“Besides, you’ve already taken the fall. Too bad you’re so skilled at evading the law.”

He was speaking almost distractedly now, wholly preoccupied with Ayabe’s looks. He was really beautiful like this. It was funny, he never would have described him that way before. Cute, maybe, handsome beneath all those layers of scruff, but not beautiful.

“You’d be better off trying to offer me a blowjob.”

He turned Ayabe’s head forcibly to face his, and he must have thought he was trying to kiss him, as he jerked his head to the side sharply, giving Kuroiwa perfect access to the rivulet of blood that was still languidly rolling down his cheek. He licked a long stripe up, tongue scraping against short strands of his unkempt facial hair. He felt Ayabe shudder beneath him. 

He would need a shave later, he decided. He leaned further in and gave his hair a sniff. A sour mixture of sweat and cigarettes. Smelled not totally unpleasantly like fear. He’d get a bath, too, if he was good enough. Controlling his hygiene was just another perk. 

The need to control and dominate him, _now_, rose impatiently in his chest. He grabbed his chin violently again, this time jamming a finger in his mouth as he opened it to yelp. He slid smooth, gloved fingers over his tongue, around his teeth, on his gums. He didn’t want to kiss him, not when his mouth was so likely to be filthy, but he still wanted to insert himself, dominate this private and sensitive area. Ayabe didn’t resist, didn’t try to bite, only whimpered occasionally, drool dripping down his chin. 

He could cut out that dirty tongue. It was his. What would that blowjob feel like in an empty mouth? It was certainly an idea worth exploring. 

He pulled his fingers out slowly, letting a strand of saliva hang between his hand and Ayabe’s mouth for a moment. His eyes scrunched up, nearly grinning as he looked down at the scene fondly. Their future was full of possibilities.

Kuroiwa’s pants were tight, had been for a while now. He wanted to fuck him. Even in his current state, he was sure he could make Ayabe like it. He was simple, slutty, weak as could be to bodily pleasure. That had been why he kept a relationship with someone he supposedly hated so much. Of course, Kuroiwa wouldn’t have given him the option to back out of it, anyway. 

Unfortunately, he had little time to spend with him tonight. There were loose ends still needing to be wrapped up, alibis to cement and evidence to dispose of. He’d leave him here for a while, see if that changed his attitude any. If he was good, maybe he’d get that shave and bath. If not, well… all the better. 

“I have to go now, Ayabe-kun.”

Ayabe glanced at him, then glanced away. He could already see some half-baked escape ideas running through Ayabe’s head. How pathetic. If Ayabe could manage to escape not just the wire binding his hands and feet, but the two layers of locked doors leading out of the basement room of this abandoned building, he’d really have to congratulate him when he tracked him down again. 

He gripped his face impatiently, shoving the gag he’d had on him when he brought him here back into his mouth, tying it nice and tight. With how unstable his breathing was, it might choke him a little, but oh well. 

“If you’re good while I’m gone, you’ll get a reward. If not…” He let himself smile a little. He knew Ayabe would get the hint. 

“Goodbye,” he said, stood up, and headed to the door.


End file.
